


Until That Hollow Void Erases You

by engel82



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with her comes naturally. He gravitates to her, feels her pull as strongly as he feels the moon now. There’s no doubt in his mind that she’s his and he’s hers. They belong together in ways he’s never thought he could belong before.</p>
<p>Written for my Table of Doom's prompt: <b>Electric</b> @ <a href="http://writerverse.livejournal.com/">writerverse </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Until That Hollow Void Erases You

Being with her comes naturally. He gravitates to her, feels her pull as strongly as he feels the moon now. There’s no doubt in his mind that she’s his and he’s hers. They belong together in ways he’s never thought he could belong before.

The way she moves under him, the way she sounds against him, it makes him feel more alive than he’s ever felt before, it’s stronger than the bite, the hold she’s got on him. He feels her nails dragging down his back and he bites her shoulder with his fangs. She arches under him, her claws coming out and digging deeper into his skin before she rolls them around and moves on top of him.

There’s this moment when everything seem to stop, when she looks at him and sees everything that he is, when she looks at him and lets him see everything that she is. It takes his breath away every single time and he pulls her down and kisses her, takes everything she gives him.

She rides him like she owns him and he gives her every bit of himself, everything she asks for. He watches her slowly fall apart in his hands, feeling her with every inch of his soul. He fucks her harder than he needs to, he fucks her as hard as she needs him to. She makes him feel almighty and he submits to her without reserves.

No one knows what it’s like for them, how they get lost in each other so completely they forget where they begin and where they end. He feels the loss of her touch through his bones when they’re apart. It’s a constant ache that he doesn’t know how to live with or without.

They move together like magnets, her hand reaching for his, his lips reaching for hers. They fight and push each other away, get under each other skins until they feel broken and find themselves once again.

Isaac feels every breath she takes, every bruise she heals; it marks him like as it fades from her, he feels the blood through her veins, he feels her heart beat in her chest. Erica finds him when he hurts, when his nightmares wake him with the lingering memory of his father’s fists. She holds him together when he’s falling apart, stands by him when they kill.

What they are is electric. It’s thunderstorms exploding, and rivers breaking free. It’s a rush of who they were and who they are, it’s everything they could be and everything they want to be. What they are is life.

When he loses her, every bone in his body is shattered into pieces. He fights for her, holds on to the pain for her. The wolfsbane in her blood feels like fire to his core but he keeps breathing, he keeps pushing. He feels life escaping her, feels death taking her.

Memory by memory it takes everything she was. It takes her smile, it takes her grace. It takes her strength and her kindness. Memory by memory it takes everything they were, every touch and every word, every fight and every laugh. Memory by memory it takes everything he was. It takes his fears, it takes his dreams. It takes his past and takes his name.

When she stops breathing, everything he was disappears with her.


End file.
